Unexpected Happenings
by JaliceCullenFan
Summary: During this story there will be unexpected happenings thats why the name is what the name is.When an accident happens what will happen to Amy and Ty . Amy and Ty are dating and this story will be mostly be about them. This summary sucks but the story is better then this so when you see this summary and read it dont think the story is bad.
1. Chapter 1

** "Unexpected Happenings"**

**A/N**: Ok everyone this is going to be my first fan fiction, I hope it will be good I might make more than one chapter if you all like it.

Amy woke up for her early morning routine of feeding the horses and doing the chores. She groaned having to get up, she walked to her drawer grabbing an old pair of ripped work jeans, then she went to her closet for a casual work shirt. After she was done getting changed, she went to her bathroom picked her brush up and started to brush her hair. After getting dressed and going to the bathroom to brush her hair, she walked out of her bedroom into the kitchen .Once she grabbed something to eat and put her boots on she walked out to the barn.

As soon as she opened the big barn doors, the horses heard her coming in and started neighing for her to feed them. "Hold on hold on, I'm coming" Amy said, she walked to the feed room to start filling the buckets. When she heard Ty's truck pull up into the Heartland driveway.

Ty walked up to the big barn and when he saw Amy he snaked his arms around her waist. She twisted around and saw Ty, "Good morning" Amy said, as Ty kissed and said "Morning, what needs to be done first with the chores".

She smiled and then said "Jasmine, Ricky, Knight, Star, and Red all need their stalls cleaned then I will work with them after that, and also do the other horses stalls_". (_Jasmine_ is a horse that had just recently came to_ heartland_, and is afraid of being loaded into a trailer. Ricky is a horse that was abused by men and is trying to get used to Ty, Grandpa Jack, and Scot (Lou's husband and also our vet). But know Ricky is used to Ty a little more so he can now clean his stall with Ricky being somewhat comfortable. And all the other horses were heartland horses)._

Ty smiled then walked over to the pitchforks and grabbed it then went to start mucking out Jasmine's stall. I then went back to work filling the fed buckets; once I was done with that I went to my horses stall (Spartan). I patted his neck "Hey boy you want some food?" I asked he snickered at me quietly, so I placed his bucket in his stall giving him one last pat then walking away to the next horse.

After all the horses were feed, groomed, worked with, and stalls all cleaned they both headed back to the house. Once they entered the house the saw Grandpa, Lou, and Scott in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Morning Grandpa, morning Lou" Amy said, Lou said "Morning, have you done all the chores in the barn yet?" Amy responded "Yes Ty and I have done all the chores and going to go on a trail ride".

"Ok well be back soon because we will be having lunch in a few" Lou said, "Ok we shouldn't be much more than a couple of hours, we will be back by time for lunch" Amy said. Amy and Ty left the house and walked to the barn to go for their rail ride. Once Amy and Ty tacked up Spartan and Harley they left for their trail ride.

** A/N**: Ok that was the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed and I know it was kinda short they are all most likely going to be like that, again like I said it is my first story. Please review it and I will try to get the next chapter up soon but I still got to make it, **review **please. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Ok this is my second chapter I'm going to try and make this one longer cause I just realized how short the last chapter was.

While out riding Amy said "So Ty has Caleb decided to fix the trailer yet?" "No not yet and I'm kind of getting upset cause the dang heater isn't working, and he won't buy a new one." Ty responded with an annoyed tone in his voice. Amy commented "Well you know Caleb is very stubborn; hey you want to race to the end of that hill?" "Yeah sure, but I'm telling you Harley can be pretty fast." Ty said smirking. "Ok fine you're on but you obviously haven't seen me race before" Amy said laughing.

"Ok on three we go" Ty said, "One….. Two….. Three…. GO" Ty yelled as he took of galloping. Right next to him was Amy trying to catch up with Ty. Amy got father then Ty smiling and laughing, Ty yelled "Hey not fair" Ty said trying to catch up. Once they reached the end of the hill they both stopped both of the horses panting, "Ha I won" Amy said smiling, but also out of breath. "Yeah yeah, ok that's because I let you win" Ty said trying to sound convincing. "Ok yeah you let me win, that's why Harley was panting so hard" Amy said in a sarcastic voice, laughing. "Ok ok, you won fair is fair" Ty said, leaning over to give Amy a kiss. She kissed back then said "Ha see I am pretty good, and so are you" she said going to kiss Ty again.

As they were heading home they both saw a tree that had fallen. It was elevated pretty high so Amy decided she was going to try and jump Spartan over it. "Hey Ty look a tree branch, I'm going to have Spartan jump it." "I don't know Amy it looks pretty high, for Spartan to jump." "Come on Ty he did that same height at the fall finally remember?" "Yeah but that was a couple of years ago and you and Spartan haven't done that big of a jump since then." Ty said a little worried. "Come on Ty, I'm going to do it, it will be fine."

As she backed Spartan up a couple of feet, she moved him into a swift canter, _1...2... 3..._ then up into the air Spartan leaped over the branch, Amy leaning over Spartan's neck not to be left behind. Spartan landed with a thump to the ground, but still landed well. "See Ty that was perfect" She said smiling as she was in front of Ty looking back at him. "Ok well you were right we should be getting home it's almost lunch time" Ty said as he went around the branch to head home.

** Four days later after the ride.**

Amy was out working with Ricky doing join up….. with him, when Ty was inside of the barn cleaning horse stalls. Ty walked out of the barn down to the round pen, "Hey Amy you should come see this, Spartan is avoiding placing weight on his right foreleg." "What, is he ok" Amy asked worriedly, "I'm not sure we should go get a closer look" Ty said. "Ok let's go" Amy said at a face paced walk to the barn.

Once in the barn Amy and Ty were checking Spartan out so they were walking and trotting him around. While they were trotting him around they noticed that he was limping. "Ty something is wrong with him we should call Scot and have him come check him out." "Yeah ok I will go call him stay here with him ok?" Ty said, "Ok, I will stay with him go call Scott" Amy said

While Ty was inside calling Scott Amy was doing T-touch to Spartan and talking calmly to him, "Hey boy you're going to be just fine" Amy said talking to Spartan. "Ok I just talked to Scott he said he will have to be here in a few he's getting ready to give surgery to a horse. So he won't be here for a couple of hours." Ty said as he entered the stall." Ok well what can we do to help stop the pain, which it seems like he is in pain." Amy stated, "Well Scott just said don't have him move so much, so we aren't putting pressure on the leg. Oh and he said you can give him some remedies to keep him calm and to reduce the pain" Ty said "Ok I will go get some remedies that will help, can you continue doing T-touch on him please?" Amy said, as Ty moved forward to take her place to continue "Yeah sure" Ty said.

**A/N: **Ok that was the second chapter I hope you all liked it, please tell me anything that might be wrong I love getting help with this stuff. Please **review!** :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**:** Ok glad some of you guys reviewed my story but I wish I would have more readers:/ But here is the next chapter.**

Scott arrived a few hours later, Spartan was now more relaxed and in less pain. Amy came out of the barn as she heard his truck come up the driveway. "Hey, thanks for coming were not sure what's wrong but there is a lot of heat in his leg." Amy said. (_Scott is Lou's husband and Lou is Amy's sister)_ "No problem so where is he?" Scott asked. "He is with Ty and in the back barn." Amy stated. "Ok let's go take a look at him." Scott said as he grabbed his vet kit out of the back of the truck. Then they walked to his stall, "Hey Ty can you move out of there for me so I can take a look at his leg?" Scott asked. "Yeah sure" Ty said coming out of the stall, and going over towards Amy. "Hey Ty do you think he is going to be ok" Amy said in a low enough voice that only Ty could here from next to here. "I'm not sure Ames, but we will just have to wait and see"

"Ok, well there seems to be a lot of heat in that leg, I'm going to need to take some x-rays and then I will call you two and tell you what's up with it. Just wondering, Amy have you done anything with him that might have caused this?" Scott asked. "Well Ty and I went out riding early this week. We did some racing but nothing unusual that Spartan doesn't do." Amy stated, she then looked over at Ty. He had a pondering look on his face then he spoke, "Umm Amy remember at the end of the ride you wanted to jump Spartan. I told you not to because he hasn't jumped that high for a while. When he landed it looked like he landed pretty hard." Scott interrupted before Amy and Ty began fighting saying, "Ok well that's helpful information I going to take a look at what this might be then call you two." He said while leaving the two teenagers to work it out.

"Ty how could you say that, Spartan did perfect at that jump and it's not like he didn't know how to jump. Yeah he hasn't jumped in a while but he still knew how to do it and it was great!" She said loudly but not quit screaming yet. "Amy I'm not saying that this was caused by jumping, but it's a large possibility that that's what happened" Ty said trying to stay calm. "So basically you are blaming me, great so now my horse is hurt and we are in a fight" Amy said in an angered tone. "Amy I'm not blaming you it's just a possibility, and we aren't fighting you're the only one that is getting upset" Ty said in a still calmed voice trying not to start an argument.

"Ok your right I'm sorry it's just that I get so worried about him Ty, he is the last thing that I have from my mother, (Marion) and I just don't want to have being hurt." Amy now had a lower but upset tone in her voice. "I know Amy, and even if there is something wrong with his leg it's not like we can't get it healed." Ty said in a sympathetic voice. "Yeah your right, how come you're always right?" Amy said in a sarcastic tone smirking. "Trust me Amy; I'm not always right I just know what to say to you when you get upset or sad that's all." "You know, you do always know how to cheer me up, and that's why you're my boyfriend. Well that's not the only reason why….." She said while leaning forward to give Ty a kiss. He leaned forward to kiss her back; the kiss lasted for a couple of seconds until the parted away from each other smiling.

A couple of hours later Amy and Ty got a phone call from Lou saying that Scott and her where going to come down to heartland. They wanted to talk about Spartans condition and Lou wanted to talk with Amy. Lou said it was some big news that she wanted to talk about with her family. Amy and Ty were in the barn giving the horses there last buckets of feed for that day. When the heard Lou and Scott's car pull up, they walked out of the barn to greet them.

Once they got of the car Amy walked up to Lou to hug her sister then walked to Scott to see what was wrong with Spartan. "Well Scott do you know what seems to be the problem with Spartan?" Amy asked. "Yeah I think I do, and it seems that he as a torn tendon. Which means that jump that he did was a nice height because he hasn't done that size of a jump for a while. So he had to stretch himself more to get over it." Scott said."

"Ok so what can we do to help heal it" Ty said. "Well the most we can do is wrap the leg and keep it in cold water and very little movement. After maybe a few weeks it would be better, just keep a close eye on it" Scott said. Amy finally spoke, "Ok we can keep it in some ice water I'll go get it now." And with that Amy left. "Ok thanks Scott we will be in the house after we wrap and cool his leg down." Then Ty went after Amy to help her.

Ty found Amy in the back of the barn filling the water bucket then filling it with some ice. "Hey Amy are you ok? You just kind of left right away and only spoke a couple of words." Ty asked. "No Ty, I'm not ok Spartan is hurt because of me. Yeah I know it's nothing serious but it could have been a lot worse Ty." TY then pulled Amy into a hug as Amy being to cry slightly. He held on to her until she stopped then he pulled her back speaking softly to her. "Amy it's not your fault this could have happened any time. Yeah the cause was the jumping but that could have even happened if he was just in the paddock cantering around." "Yeah again your right" She let a light chuckle before speaking again.

"Ok can you help me fill this bucket with some ice, on the phone Lou said she had some big new for the family, and dinner is probably done." Amy said. Then a couple of seconds later Lou called from the house "Amy, Ty dinner is ready!" They laughed then went in the barn wrapped Spartans bad leg then put ice in it. Five minutes later after getting Spartan comfortable they walked in side.

Once they were inside the all started to put the food on the plates. After they were all seated and started to eat, "Ok Scott and I have some big news" Lou said with a large smile on her face. Scott then grabbed Lou's hand. Then Lou spoke saying the big news.

**A/N: Ok that was that chapter. Ha-ha I left you all with a big cliff hanger but I'm sure you most of all of you know what it is but still. Please Review and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. :D**


	4. AN

A/N: Hey you all that have been reading my story lately, sorry I haven't been able to update in a long while. I'm sort of having a writer's block right now and I'm super busy. I have started volunteering at my zoo and have to do 6 weeks of training; also I'm trying to catch up on school. I won't be able to write stories until everything around me goes back to normal I'm so so sorry.


End file.
